A Future Unwritten
by AkioSumina
Summary: This is a story about my favorite band, yep you guessed it... the Gorillaz. i won't spoil the story for you but there is Romance, Tragedy and a good ending...
1. Chapter 1: Hoping it never ends

First fan fiction ever hope you like it I'll be updating this story often hahah later...

Chapter #1:

A band, a group of friends; a family. They sat on the dark green bump they like to call melancholy hill; four people who had no idea their lives were about to change forever.

The obsidian night sky with tones of azure and indigo, complimented by bright stars, shining as bright as the ones who looked upon them, except for the past out drunk who had green sickly skin and was too shit faced to care, snoring as he mumbled insults " shut up faceache, before yew git tha' nickname "3D" "

An azure haired man trembled in fear as he heard what Murdoc said " Fank god he is passed out! I don't fink I could handle em' right now" 2D said as he sighed from relief, " oi thick head, don't yew mention that name!" Murdoc mentioned in a slurred voice still passed out drunk.

It got instantly quiet, the band mates look at each other for a moment, then they burst into laughter, " Sugoi Toochi! He can hear you In his sleep" she says with the biggest smirk on her face " Watch out, or old Satan lover here might get you" sticking her tongue out at the scared, surprised blue haired goof, " oh yeah? Well how about this!" 2D jumps on Noodle and starts to tickle her to the point where she couldn't control herself " S-stooppp Toochi-kun, please stop it!" She said as she cried from laughter. He didn't do as she asked, instead he made it more intense and right before he knew it she smacked him right in the face " Toochi! It was an accident, are you ok?" She asked with concern in her voice and a sad look on her face as if she had done something unforgiving, "oi tha' hurt! " He said as he laughed to hide the pain, "are you sure?!" She asked still concerned for him, putting her hands on his face gently to examine where she had struck him. "Yeah I'm..." he stopped, dumbfounded in her emerald eyes that complimented the starry sky, he remembered he was on top of her; less than a foot away from her face , inches from her lips; he thought 'what am I doing' but he couldn't move, his eyes started to shift between her eyes and lips, he subconsciously moved an inch closer ignoring anything and everything around him, but he stopped and whispered to himself " wha' am I doin' ..." he pulled away the tiniest bit, with a face that glowed as red as a ripe tomato. Noodle noticed what happened and her face color complimented his, finally he got up and stared at the stars to hide his face and noodle hid hers by looking into her lap.

" Are you guys alright? What about you baby girl did he hurt you?" Questioned the giant next to them " wha' ? I would neva' Russell..." answered 2D as noodle giggled softly to 2D's comment, happy that he Cared that much for her.

A few minutes went by and finally it was just the two of them; 2D and noodle, they sat next to each other, in an uncomfortable silence , she wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out, she felt something heavy on her shoulder, she didn't know it was 2D who fell asleep and leaned on her. Finally she mustered up the courage " Too - Toochi...umm I have something to tell you. " she felt immense pressure on her chest, her heart felt like it was beating at the speed of light " I uh I don't know why or when it happened but recently I figured out something important... I don't want to mess up what we have, but I have to tell you... or else i'll go insane... the thing is... I... love you..." she felt a relief like no other, she had finally told him after all this time, but then she noticed that she had not gotten an answer so she turned to look at his face, afraid of what she might see.

He was out like a light, she was a little mad at first, but looking at the goofy, smiling face she loved she said " it can wait a little longer" .


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

Chapter #2:

The band was riding in their jeep in the mountains. Russel was in the front passenger seat and Murdoc was driving a little way to fast and normally this would freak out 2D given his experiences when Murdoc is behind the wheel; but this time that wasn't the case. This time he was in the back seat with his favorite shades on staring at the vast blue sky, with the best breeze one could ever ask for going through his odd colored hair, next to him was Noodle who was snuggled up to him with the biggest smile on her face. She asked Russell if he could turn on the radio because for some reason she felt like it needed to be on, "alright baby girl" answered the gentil giant, sadly the song that was on was already part way through and there was no voice it was only instrumental; she sighed and the mood got a little gloomy, the song that had come on was one of her favorite songs that they had made. 2D saw her sad expression on her face, it made him want to cheer her up "Oi... love, what's wrong? " he whispered in her ear, "Huh?" She said "Oh it's nothing Toochi, I just really love your voice in this song", "Really?" asked 2D, " Yeah..." she said with a long look on her face. He listened to the song for a second until the perfect chance then sang while looking into her eyes

"Windmill, Windmill for the land.~

Love forever hand in hand~

Taking it all in on your stride~

It is sticking, falling down~

Love forever love is free~

Let's turn forever you and me...~ "

Her face was red hot, full of surprise and awe, because as he was singing for her he was slowly getting closer to her; face to face, she felt like she was melting and couldn't move, but truthfully it wasn't that she couldn't move, she didn't want to. Before his lips could reach her's, she heard a loud Screeching noise come out of nowhere and Russell yell "Hold on to something " ; Murdoc was going way to fast on the S- Curves on the cliffs and ended up sliding off the rails, luckily the landed on decent size ledge off not to far from the cliff "Oi, bloody hell! That rail came outta nowhere" said the angered Murdoc, " It's a cliff for a reason idiot, we could've died " said Russell "Is everybody ok?". " Y-yeah I think so, are you ok Toochi?..." she asked... She waited for an answer "Toochi...?" She repeated hoping; begging for an answer, but there was only silence. She looked everywhere in the car but couldn't see him, full of fear she tried to remember what had happened right before the accident. 2D had pushed her down into the floor board before the crash because he knew her seat belt didn't work, the jeep was old and beat up it was a miracle it even ran. She thought harder and remembered that his seat beat was bad to and instead of saving himself he saved her. She was in shock, she looked everywhere he could have possibly been, everywhere but the edge of the cliff... She did not want to see him at the bottom of the cliff, but she forced herself to look... she stared down what had seemed to be an abyss; a graveyard of boulders and rocks in her mind, as she looked down you could see her slowly get paler and paler from head to toe with the blankest, darkest look in her eyes... It was 2D at the bottom... Without hesitation she barreled down to see if he had survived holding on to the smallest sliver of hope, but her whole world came crashing down on her and from the distance all you could hear for miles was her bloody screams.

Then out of nowhere she had jumped out of bed, covered in sweat and tears; gasping for air. "Baby girl! What's wrong? are you ok?" Russell filled with worry as he barged into the room "Wh- where is 2D?" She asked in a panic, "He is in his room passed out , he carried you to bed because you fell asleep outside while you were watching the stars earlier" he said "Why do you ask?". Filled with relief as the tears continued down her face flowing from her reddened sad emerald eyes "Thank you... Thank god it was just a nightmare...".


	3. Chapter 3: Realizing the Goal

Chapter #3

After things had calmed down, Noodles and Russell headed downstairs to make breakfast as a way to cheer her up, as the minutes went by you could slowly see her smile reappear to brighten the room. " hey baby girl! Could you go wake up Murdoc and 2-D for me? I'm making plates right now." Said Murdoc as he was finishing the bacon, " Hai! I'll try." Said Noodles as she walked up the stairs. She walked down the hall to Murdoc's room and banged on the door and yelled "Oi! Wake up you bloody demon worshiper!" , "Fuck off girlie!"said a wretched voice coming from behind the door, "fine!" She said as she quickly forgot about that sickening man and found herself in front of 2-D's room. Her breathing got slightly heavier; her mind blank like a dark room, subconsciously she reaches for the knob. As the door slowly crept open her nightmare flashed before her eyes, but as the door finally opens she sees the sleeping, goofy center of her universe smiling like the happy idiot he can be.

She sits next to him in bed and stares for awhile and tears fell like shooting stars in the night sky and dripped down to his face like rain, " I'm really happy you aren't gone from my life..." Said the happiest girl in the world.

She noticed how happy she was and realized the truth she can't wait any longer life is short; she had to tell him or she would fall apart. "Ugh... hmmm? Hey Noods, why are you crying?" Said a voice filled with worry, "did some one hurt ya?", "Huh? Oh! No haha I'm perfectly fine" said Noodles with a face redder than cherries, "Russell said it's breakfast time, hurry!" As she dashed out and down the stairs. Murdoc walks by 2-D's room confused by what he saw; " Oi! Blockhead what's tha that happen?"

Said Murdoc with a puzzled; yet his usual angry face, " I dunno mate! Beats me." Confusingly responds the surprised blue haired singer.


End file.
